Mikan Love!
by Cut3'n'Psych0
Summary: Starting from the very beginning; and how Nami stumbles into the life of two wayward pirates, or — An (more) adult take on background voyage shenanigans, with potential story progression and eventual smut. Multi!Nami.


**A/N:** This was... it _initially_ started out as pure LawNa smut. But then the ideas kept popping into my head—and since I had been wanting to try my hand at writing a full-fledged story— it eventually snowballed into Nami having relations (some delving into sexual territory!) with a number of characters from the OP-verse.

I will be deleting the chapters I have posted so far and re-writing it as I go along. It will start off from the very beginning this time round; so, do hang close by if you're into that kind of thing. Also— if you're up for just smut, go to my other story, _**Mikan Girlfriend** _— its a semi-AU that starts right off the bat with LawNa. If you had liked _this_ story as it originally was, head over to my account on **A03** for the most updated version. And please do review, (even if its not entirely positive)—it still makes me so happy to hear from people~!

**Title: Mikan Love!**

**Tags:** Nami-centric. Multi!Nami. Pre-timeskip.

* * *

**Location:** Somewhere North across the sea; East Blue

* * *

**Prologue****: **How Luffy and Zoro met Nami

or

Part 1: "**Who** _cares about the party...,"_

* * *

The sun overhead burns.

A girl with orange hair braces herself against the side of her little boat before she drops half her body over; her right arm splashing straight into the seawater below.

It wasn't long before her bid for victims was answered.

"There's someone fainted at the side of the boat!" someone—_a man_— declares before another equally lecherous voice follows with a louder whoop—

"It's a _girl_!"

_Bingo. _

She raises her head, slowly, and blinks her eyes open.

_There's a dark cloud approaching towards the South._

"Oh thank goodness!" she says, exhaling a sigh of relief. Her cheeks were already rosy from all the days she had been sailing; searching for characters just like them.

In front of her, Nami comes face to face with three ugly men who in turn greedily rake their eyes over her disheveled form. One even licks his lips in anticipation.

"Please help me," she says as she steadies herself against the rim and, purporting much difficulty, lifts herself upright.

_There's another cloud approaching from the opposite side..._

As she has aroused their complete attention, her voice coquettishly wavers. "I was in a ship-wreak..." she starts as her right arm vaguely gestures to the big ornate treasure chest behind her before she draws it back to knock both her elbows together. Without a hitch, their collective sight drops down to the deep, amplified V in her shirt.

"If you want money—I'll give it all to you! ...just please... save me!"

The men loudly acquiesce to her plea and are quick to clamber on board under the pretense of checking out the loot she promised, and as nimble as a cat, the orangette springs immediately into theirs. In fact, Nami wastes no time in quickly steering the much bigger boat further away from her previous raft.

_... the wind should pick up soon. And then__—_

Nami expertly rides the treacherous wave forward; before either of those fools could fathom that she was no longer within their grasp, and below them, the sea was kindling its own symphony. With grace and very little difficulty, Nami escapes the harrowing storm that erupts overhead.

The others where predictably not as fortunate.

_—the boat sinks!_

Nami triumphantly pumps her fist into the air, and then shifts her attention to the treasure safely nestled within her new boat. She steps closer to it, hastily digging through the mountain of gold. "That should bring me up to ..."

Nami's smile widens.

_Only twenty million more to go._

* * *

In the same spot sometime later, Zoro scratches his chin.

"Why were you out drifting in the middle of the ocean anyway?"

He didn't really care; even if the situation _had_ been odd. And his new companions were all limbs and shrieks, tearfully recounting their regrettable predicament.

As he was barely listening to these three weirdos —that had, with minimal effort, managed to climb aboard as he had been crazily rowing towards the remote figure of his Captain— he had unintentionally lost track of Luffy.

Zoro tsked, and cursed, before shifting his attention back to their sopping forms.

Whilst rowing, they sure were rambling on and _ON_ about a certain _evil woman_ that had not only scammed them stupid but could apparently predict the weather.

"She- - -"

Zoro stops short in his thoughts after hearing that interesting tidbit as, unlike his heaving companions, she had allegedly maneuvered herself out of harms way with exceptional precision.

_—__sounds __amazing._

Zoro grins, and wonders out loud whether she would even consider joining their twosome.

"ou- can't be serious!..."

"yeah she'll take ever- -"

But Zoro was already back to his own musings_._

_'She' can't be any worse than Luffy that's for sure..._

The growing trepidation that had surged during his conversation with Luffy, who had prioritized_ a musician_ over a navigator was still fresh in his memory.

_"Geez_—_ Never heard of a pirate who don't know how to navigate," he grumbles under his breath, dismayed__ that following their celebration over Silver Axe Morgan, Zoro had carelessly pledged his allegiance to a simpleton. _

It's not like _he_ could somehow take over the role— Zoro drags his fingers over his aching temple as a vague feeling of shame stabs at his head —He couldn't even remember how to go back home! — And still blatantly ignoring the trio, he's back to reminiscing.

_With a small puff of annoyance, Zoro__ wrenches his hand away from his face and turns to Luffy, who seemed more interested in observing the clouds overhead, than paying attention to the topic. He decides to try approaching the problem in a different manner._

_ "How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this?"_

_Luffy remains silent but had at least shifted his attention towards the green-haired swordsman, and on finding no resistance, Zoro carries on—_

_"They're an important member to the team__—"_

_"You should hurry up and find a crew-mate who knows how to navigate!" __Luffy, who had been nodding sagely during certain parts leads to Zoro almost breathing a small sigh of relief before he is interrupted by another string of nonsense._

_"And someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing..."_

_"For fucks sa-"_

_Zoro blanches. Clearly, Luffy had zoned out on his first line, and failed to register anything after 'important member'._

_"What are you eve going off abo—"_

_But his newly appointed Captain, who had not been satisfied with the endless amount of bowls so generously served by the dining lady in Shells Town, had already shot off into the sky in search of their next meal ticket. _

_Zoro looks overhead mildly fascinated. __He had to give it to him__— __It was a pretty cool ability. _

_But wait..._

_Zoro squints and comically flinches._

_That idiot swung himself straight into the larger bird's beak!_

The swordsman is drawn back into present conversation at the sound of their moaning_— _now diverted to hushed whispers about an esteemed colleague. The way they quacked at his behest made him sound pretty important.

"Who's Buggy?"

"- - -"

" - ate one of the devil's fruits."

"-"

The rest of the information is but mere fodder, and Zoro ignores their squawking in favour of devising his own plan.

He had better find Luffy fast; and his best bet was to track down this Buggy person first.

Then they could both make haste in pursuing the other person.

* * *

**Location:** Orange Town; East Blue

* * *

"Oh _Boss_! You're finally here!"

Puzzled, Luffy brushes himself from the tumble he had just taken_— _the bird had gotten annoyed with his repeated bonking and dropped him off from the same altitude onto land_—_ only for him to come face to face with a pretty girl with a pretty smile.

And vibrant orange hair. The colour had a nostalgic feel to it, and Luffy was close to smiling, except the girl had drawn him out of his musings with her further _pleased_ declaration.

"It's in your hands now!" she says before she dashes off in a different direction; leaving him stranded by a gang of burly, snarling men. No matter the circumstance, Luffy had only deigned to beat them up after one had dared knock his precious hat off his head _—_before he is greeted again by her tinkling laughter.

"You're pretty strong", she gushes, approaching his form to introduce herself. He is inwardly annoyed that his first impression of this _Nami_ had resurfaced an image of the kind bartender residing in his hometown.

_"— _wanna team up?" she says with a slight inclination of her head, her short orange locks barely grazing her shoulder as she glides closer.

Luffy wrinkles his nose. Unlike Makino-chan, this girl was rude, vulgar and her misconception of treasure irked him. So, to her surprise, he was quick to shoot down her proposal. Except, Luffy notes with a side-glance as he tentatively stepped close into town, she was still following him around. He zones in and out of her speech and only tunes in the minute he hears her voice drop down to a much more serious tone.

"My goal is to get a hundred million beli."

Her fists clench. "_Then_ I'm going to buy a certain village!"

When she brandishes a map, he recalls Zoro's words and eagerly puts forth the million-dollar question. Her face considerably brightens, and her smile is wide, as she raises a fist in superiority. "Of course!— I _love_ the sea!"

He suddenly realizes why her likeness seemed so familiar.

_Ace._

The same shade of orange had been decked atop his older brother's smiling visage as they (being himself alongside his two mother figures; one burly howling into her spotted handkerchief, the other much more dainty, and just as sweetly tittering beside her) had waved him off at port. That was the last time he had seen him; marked by their promise to meet again after made something out of themselves out at sea.

Luffy finally smiles too; big and bright. "Me and my one crew-mate are also on our way to the Grand Line— you can be the navigator to our pirate crew!"

Her expression deflates, and as he was— recalling his brother, Luffy is still not sure where he had lost her. Neither does he understand why she shoots down his request so fiercely. So, completely baffled, Luffy slowly draws back his own pumped fists down to his sides. Even if, to be fair, Makino-chan had at times confused him too. And Dadan was a whole different area.

_Women sure are strange._

He was, however, no stranger to being bossed around by peers, and at her order, Luffy follows her outside. Only to be tied up like a Christmas ham in one hot second and is just as unceremoniously thrown over her shoulder the next.

He squawks, highly indignant, but she pays him no mind other than to crane her head to look at him at some point— just to stick her tongue out childishly. After a short trip, she chugs him down on the floor like yesterday's jam— In front of a tall person reclined in a flashy throne, dressed in even flashier clothes, and exaggerated make-up.

"You—you tricked me!" he whines, and outright ignores the figure in front of him in favour of looking at her again. Her tongue is fixed between twin rows of pearly white teeth— her grin all too playful. "You were too easy." she says before she addresses the other male— her grin tight, her tone saccharine.

Luffy, on the other hand is soon enough locked inside a cage by the ugly clown, and still bound, _and hungry,_ he bristles.

_See if I put her in my crew now!_

He, unsuccessfully, tries to handle both his problems simultaneously by chewing his way out of the enclosure. The object of his annoyance slinks away from the wonderfully-smelling feast towards him.

"How's it going, boss?" she says as she squats down next to the cage.

"You're mean!" he declares, his teeth gnawing against the steel bars. His stomach grumbles in agreement. She tugs at her neck opening and brandishes a huge chunk of meat, and when she slips it through the bars towards him, Luffy abandons the disgusting taste of steel to chomp down this much nicer treat.

Maybe he _had_ been a little too hasty in calling her mean...

After all, hadn't Ace too been unresponsive to his many, _many_ requests of friendship? And—

—she gave him food! He inwardly shudders with pleasure.

_Mmm... Meat_.

"I'll let you join after all!" he says excitedly between bites, and she lets out one peal of laughter before she settles into a much more comfortable position in front of his trussed form.

Her expression softens as their eyes lock together across the bars.

"You don't even realize what kind of situation you're in, huh?"

* * *

She dully registers at least five men ganging up on her vulnerable state.

For a moment, Nami is sure that this is the end — that she will be sliced into ribbons all for the sake of this goofy-looking guy she barely knows.

She is right behind Buggy's prized artillery and her arms reach out instinctively —just a stretch ahead of her common sense— and her hands ensnare the sizzling fuse.

It fucking _burns_.

She hears screaming, only faintly registering the shrill sound as her own pained voice. And then—

"You should be ashamed of yourselves."

The sound of steel clashes against steel.

"All these men... ganging up on one woman... with her back turned to you!"

The tone is calm —even under that kind of pressure— and Nami tries to look at him over her shoulder before— save for her eyes widening— she freezes on hearing her saviour's name.

"Zoro!"

_The Pirate Hunter...?_

* * *

Zoro draws back both his swords; artfully returning either to their respective sheath. He turns to the kneeling woman fitfully clutching at the canon's cord.

"Did you get hurt?"

She drops her hands into her lap and rolls them into loose fists before she smiles innocently in his direction.

"I'm-I'm okay!"

Satisfied, Zoro turns towards Luffy.

Who is locked. _In a cage. _

His annoyance steadily rises as he openly glares at the monkey— cheekily waving from his stead.

"Is this your idea of _fun_!?"

* * *

"Luffy, this would be a good time to get the fuck outta here—"

During his tip, Zoro had turned to take a good look at the girl who had unwisely chosen to stick around. With his fingers clutching at his now bloodied hakama he decides to address her.

"Who are you?"

She, however, remains motionless—her eyes fixating on his gash—still rapidly spurting blood.

"Oi."

She snaps to attention and instead of answering him, the girl hastily digs through her skirt pockets before she brandishes a needle and thread.

Zoro waves her off.

"It's nothing." he says before he's quickly drowned out by Luffy's cheerful declaration.

"She's our new navigator!"

Still distracted by the drip, drip dri— Nami fails to deny the attestation in time, and with a curt nod to her, Zoro steps closer to his Captain and heaves the heavy cage onto his broad shoulders.

Her eyes widen.

_Why__—_

But Luffy beats her to the punch.

"Hey Zoro—_no!" _His lively tone holds an inclination of doubt.

"Your stomach will pop out!"

Even though he barely knows him, Zoro finds it very odd coming from him.

"SHUT IT!"

Both Luffy and Nami suspend their twin train of thoughts— one suddenly believing in his companion, the other firmly sure that they were both insane.

"Just don't—butt in—my—way of doing—things," he hisses, pained, before he takes a tentative step forward.

* * *

"You two, what on earth are you guys even _doing_."

She had only left them for a few minutes to gather up her supplies; fishing for one item in particular, before she followed the trails of red droplets to find the two idiots just a little farther away from Buggy's hideout. The guy in the cage was sitting on his butt, _giggling_, and the other one had slid into a half squat against the wall; also smiling.

Both men turn to look at the familiar voice of—

"Oh hey—

"Our Navigator is here."

Nami bristles at their joined declaration before she approaches the duo to drop off the key in Luffy's eager hands.

"Consider my debt squared," she says to him with a pointed finger, and turns to leave.

_Back to her original burden._

Except—

Zoro violently coughs from his prostrated form, and leans even heavily against the wall.

Nami glances at him. There's blood gurgling out from between his lips now too.

The sound had stopped her dead in her tracks; the sight quickly affirming her initial worry. For all his pomp on avoiding any vital organs, Buggy had snagged an artery after all.

With an internal sigh, Nami about-faces and urges Luffy, who had finally broken free from the cage, to take up the other shoulder as she braces herself against his non-bloodied side.

They quickly plot a root back to her stolen ship, and help ease Zoro on-board.

He groans from his side of the boat as she clambers along, and turns to look at Luffy, who was still on land— his eyes burning with excitement at the much bigger boat.

"Oh, this is great!" Luffy gushes; one hand splayed protectively over his torn hat. Ignoring him, Nami first secures the new treasure bags to the rest of the pile, then digs up an old battered first aid box before she is distracted again by the other man—_child._

"This is _so cool!_ It's like we're a _real pirate crew_ now!"

Bewildered, Nami tries to send the fretting boy off to gather food; her amazement at his stupidity growing with his next question.

"But where would I even find meat here?"

Nami sweatdropped. He really— _is a child..._

But she had also first hand seen the extent of his courage — even if he had used it to defend that hat.

_His treasure._

Her eyes lock on the battered hat, still clutched in his mitt, and her eyes suddenly soften in understanding. That's what he had called it.

Exasperated but not due to the boy before her, Nami gently pries his hand away; and takes his hat off his head.

Luffy looks at her puzzled— even more so when she slides away to drop it off on top of the pile of gold— and then scurries back towards him to hand over an empty barrel.

"There!" she said, pointing towards a bunch of apple trees far to the East. Luffy smiles in acknowledgement, and dashes off quickly; the barrel held high overhead.

"—Get as many as you _can_!" she says to his retreating back, before she turns her full attention to the swordsman; looking pale and ever closer to death. She sighs inwardly before she re-brandishes her needle and thread alongside a bottle of clear alcohol from the green box.

Nami had been sure he had lost consciousness, _not a good sign_, till his steel eyes blink back into focus.

On her.

Then, onto the bottle.

"Liquid courage?" he laughs, dribbling more blood. He awkwardly reaches for the it before she swats his much larger hand away.

"It's for your wound, stupid." She kneels and helps him shrug off his shirt; and after settling behind him, Nami lowers the stained hakama —he sucks in a sharp breath— to look at the fresh gash.

It was thankfully not that deep.

And, she had brought Buggy's matches with her too.

* * *

Bleary-eyed, Zoro shuts his eyes and breathes heavily.

The girl was gorgeous.

_For a common thief._

As he was bent over his crossed legs, Zoro catches her biting into her lower lip from the corner of his eye; right before the hot needle pierces his sensitive flesh.

She actually winces at his pained hiss.

_Cute_.

But her face is soon marred again by that worried frown.

* * *

**A/N**: There is more to this BUT I haven't quite decided how to divide the parts yet, so I will be stopping here for now. Would anyone be interested in reading more?

**#1** I am such a sucker for the core Luffy/Zoro/Nami dynamic.

**#2** I'd like to wish a _big_ sincere thank you to all that have favourited/followed and even left a review so far! Finally a special thanks to **anubislover** who has been very supportive since day one. [please check out her story, _Welcome to the Heart Pirates, Nami-ya_—it delivers what it promises!]

* * *

Please review! ❤


End file.
